our promise
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: Sebuah janji yang mengikat antara kau dan aku, jika janji itu telah terpenuhi apa lagi yang aku dapati darimu yang selama ini hanya melihat orang lain? ? /collaburation with Namikaze Fansboy/head CANON/NS&SH sligh nh & ss


**OUR PROMISE**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mas** **a** **s** **h** **i Kishimoto**

 **Fiction Colaburation Shionna Akasuna & Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Genre : Hurt/** **C** **omfort, Romance**

 **U. Naruto X H. Sakura**

 **U. Sasuke X H. Hinata**

 **Slight NaruHina, SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** sebuah janji yang mengikat, antara kau dan aku. Lalu apabila janji itu telah aku penuhi.. apa lagi yang aku dapati darimu yang selama ini hanya melihat orang lain?

-o-0-o-

 **Shionna Akasuna part**

-o-0-o-

Naruto telah menepati janjinya, di hadapan Sakura dengan membawa Sasuke kembali dengan selamat. Meski Sasuke sebelumnya adalah seorang missing-nin, tapi gelar itu di cabut karena jasa Sasuke membantu perang dunia Shinobi ke empat. Penantian Sakura terbayar sudah, gadis musim semi itu nampak senang dengan kedatangan Sasuke, dan merawatnya di rumah sakit. Tanpa sedikitpun mempedulikan bagaimana perasaan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun"

Hinata tau, semua yang dia lakukan sia-sia. Namun rasa itu tidaklah pudar di hatinya. Meski jelas hanya satu nama yang terukir di hati sang pujaan hati itu. 'Sakura'..

Tanpa mempedulikan Hinata, Naruto pergi ke sebuah taman Konoha. Di bangku dan memandang langit yang begitu sendu. Berakhirkah semuanya kini?. Naruto tau dia begitu kejam pada Hinata, tidak membalas dan mengacuhkanya.

Tapi bila Naruto berpura-pura mencinta gadis itu lebih kejam bukan? Membohongi dirinya sendiri, dan dengan jelas hatinya tidak berada disana.

Lalu sekarang bagaimana?

Diam saja merelakan Sakura sementara hatinya memberontak?

Melepaskanya sementara fikiranya kacau balau, hati tidak rela tapi demi kebahagiaan gadis itu Naruto harus melakukanya.?

Kami-sama.. apa yang harus Naruto perbuat sekarang?

-o-0-o-

Sakura menunggu Sasuke sadar, dan mentranplantasikan tangan kiri Sasuke dengan sel Hashirama. Di bawah kendalinya saat melakukan operasi, Sakura senang Sasuke kembali. Ya pada akhirnya gadis itu mendapatkan apa yang sejak dulu dia inginkan. Sasuke.. meski Sakura tau, tidak sedikitpun Sasuke melirik kearahnya. Tapi Sakura pantang menyerah bukan? Sejak di akademi sampai menjadi ninja medis seperti sekarang perasaanya tetap sama. Hanya pada Sasuke seorang... itulah yang Sakura yakini, dia tidak peduli bagaimanapun Sakura tetap ingin di samping Sasuke.

Ini cinta bukan? Cinta sejati yang tulus hanya untuk Sasuke seorang...

Dan tanpa Sakura ketahui, cinta itu buta. Ya buta akan kenyataan, bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang pernah berusaha membunuhnya, bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang mencampakanya.

Apakah ini yang masih disebut dengan cinta? Atau kebodohan semata? Atau jangan-jangan.. rasa cinta Sakura hanya sebatas rasa kagum semata. Karena Sasuke kuat, karena Sasuke pintar, karena Sasuke tampan dan diincar para gadis.

Kenapa Sakura begitu di butakan oleh cinta pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tidak melirik Sakura sedikitpun?

Tapi setidaknya Sakura berusaha, ya siapa tau saja perasaan Sasuke bisa berubah bukan?

"Sasuke-kun!"

Wajah bahagia memancar darinya melihat Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya.

-o-0-o-

"Naruto?!"

Pemilik nama menoleh, siluet cahaya senja yang menyoroti sang pemuda entah mengapa Sakura merasa Naruto dan cahaya senja seolah menyatu

"sedang apa kau disini?"

Tanyanya kembali sambil mendekat

"kau lupa ya? Disini tempatku biasa menghabiskan waktu"

Sakura tertegun, cara bicara Naruto dan sikapnya sungguh berbeda

"ehm.. Naruto kau tau? Sasuke-"

"telah sadar iyakan? Tanpa kau beri taupun aku sudah tau bagaimana kondisi si _teme_ itu"

".."

Hening untuk beberapa Saat, Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Naruto

"aku telah menunaikan janjiku padamu Sakura"

"eh?"

"dan aku harap setelah ini ku tidak perlu menemuiku lagi"

"BAKA! Apa yang kau-"

Kata-kata Sakura terpotong, sifat Tsundere dan emosinya yang Naruto hafal sejak dulu.

"aku mohon Sakura.."

Sakura terpana, apakah Naruto seserius itu?

"kau.. kau becandakan Naruto?!"

"untuk apa aku becanda? Aku telah mengabulkan apa yang kau minta padaku bukan? Janji seumur hidup.. "

".."

"dan yang aku pinta darimu hanya itu Sakura-chan.. tolong jangan temui aku lagi"

Sakura tertegun mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto. Naruto mendekat dan memeluk Sakura sejenak sambil tersenyum getir.

"semoga kau dan Sasuke bahagia"

Lalu pergi, melesat bagai angin meninggalkan Sakura yang penuh tanya. Kenapa.. kenapa Naruto bersikap seperti itu? apakah team tujuh tidak berkumpul lagi? Team tujuh telah bubar usai reuni saat perang dunia keempat?

Dan Saat Sakura sendiri.. air matanya tumpah begitu saja.

"Naruto.."

Nama pemuda jinchuriki itu disebut, Naruto... memang benar telah menunaikan janji yang mengikat mereka saat masih genin. Tapi kenapa.. hati Sakura bisa sehampa ini? Bukankah seharusnya dia bahagia? Dengan kembalinya Sasuke membuat hidupnya sempurna?

Tapi kenapa saat Naruto minta untuk menjauhinya rasanya bisa sesakit ini?

-o-0-o-

Gadis itu berada di ruang rehabilitas mengontrol kondisi teman satu teamnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Usai operasi transplantasi tangan kirinya, kini Sasuke bisa sadar setelah terbaring koma tak berdaya di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sasuke menuju ruang pemulihanya dan di lihat sudah ada Sakura yang menunggunya disana.

"Sasuke-kun"

Ucapnya ramah di sertai senyuman, sementara Sasuke bersikap dingin seperti biasa. Sasuke hendak bangkit dari ranjang, hal itu di cegah oleh Sakura.

"kau harus istirahat terlebih dahulu"

"Hn"

Kali pertamanya, Sasuke menuruti kata-kata Sakura. Sepanjang masa pemulihan Sakura berada di samping Sasuke, berharap pemuda itu tergerak hatinya dan membuka hatinya walau sedikit untuk Sakura. Tak peduli bagaimana dingin dan acuhnya watak sang Uchiha bungsu itu.

Hari demi hari telah dia lewati, tubuhnya merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang dengan tangan sambunganya. Sasuke pergi menuju pemakaman Konoha, dan berdiri di bawah batu nisan sang kakak.

Sasuk telah kehilangan segalanya, kasih sayang orang tua dan terutama sang kakak yang sudah banyak berkorban untuknya. Kini tiada lagi penyesalan di hidupnya, nama klan maupun desa harus di pikulnya sebagai beban tanggung jawab.

Mata onyx itu memincingkan mata saat melihat gadis bersurai indigo meletakan bunga lavender di makam salah satu pahlawan perang dunia shinobi yang telah gugur. Hyuga Neji.

Untuk pertama kalinya hati Sasuke tergerak pada satu gadis asing yang selama ini jarang berinteraksi dengan dirinya. dan seingat Sasuke kalau tidak salah nama gadis itu adalah Hyuga Hinata. Berdoa di makam dan meletakan bunga disana.

-o-0-o-

Sudah lebih dari seminggu usai percakapanya dengan Naruto sore itu, Sakura merasa terusik. Pekerjaanya di Rumah Sakit tidak lantas membuat fikiranya bisa teralihkan, justru sebaliknya. Raganya sedang bekerja di Rumah sakit Konoha sementara fikiranya berkelana membayangkan Naruto.

Naruto yang datang tiba-tiba mengusik dan mengganggu pekerjaanya, Naruto yang memaksanya untuk makan di Ichiraku ramen, Naruto yang selalu perhatian kepada Sakura, Naruto yang selalu melindungi Sakura.

Dimana Naruto sekarang?

Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Ah, fikiran Sakura mengkhianati dirinya saat sedang bekerja. Naruto memang menepati janjinya, dan akan selalu memenuhi janjinya.

Tapi setelah janji itu sudah terlaksana mengapa hari-harinya begitu kosong dan hampa tanpa ocehan darinya?

Meskipun ada Sasuke, namun tetap saja.. Sasuke tidak sehangat Naruto, tidak sekonyol Naruto tidak sebodoh Naruto.

Mungkin itulah garis besar perbedaan Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto selalu mampu memberikan kehangatan, bahkan saat Naruto tidak ada disisinya.. Sakura merasa kehilangan.

Dan jika waktu bisa berputar kembali akankah Naruto masih berada di sisinya?

Meksipun Sakura pernah mencoba menghentikan Naruto saat berada di negara besi dengan memanipulasi dan mengorbankan perasaanya. Namun tetap saja, Naruto memang mengetahui isi hati Sakura. Begitulah kenyataanya.. dan baru sekarang terasa, saat pemuda itu pergi. Hari-harinya begitu sepi.

Usai shift kerjanya di rumah sakit selesai, Sakura memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke dan mengajaknya makan siang. Hal yang tidak akan pernah dia lakukan kepada pemuda lain. Dan Sakura tertegun Saat melihat Sasuke berbicara dengan Hinata

-o-0-o-

"Hinata.."

Amethysnya membelalak saat ada yang memanggil namanya, terlebih yang memanggilnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"uhm Uchiha-san"

"kau boleh memanggilku Sasuke"

Hinata menunduk, mau apa dia kemari?

"kau berziarah di makam Neji?"

"i-iya"

Wajahnya bersemu merah, Sasuke semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"kau beruntung masih memiliki keluarga"

"e-eh?"

"aku telah kehilangan segalanya"

"ja-jangan berbicara seperti itu Uchiha-san"

"panggil aku Sasuke"

"kau masih memiliki Sakura-san dan uhm.. Naruto-kun"

Apa yang di katakan Hinata benar apa adanya, Sasuke memiliki sahabat konyol dan crewet. Dua orang teamnya.

"Hn.."

"a-no Sasuke-san aku pamit dulu"

"aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama"

"eeh?"

"kau mendengarku, Hinata"

-o-0-o-

Melihat mereka berbicara berdua, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak Sasuke makan siang. Maka dari itulah, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke Ichiraku. Siapa tau saja Sakura bertemu dengan Naruto bukan?

Sudah sejak lama, Naruto adalah maniak ramen. Dan benar saja, emeraldnya menangkap Naruto yang sedang makan ramen disana.

"Naruto!"

Sakura berseru memanggil namanya, berlari mendekat lalu duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"ramen porsi sedang satu!"

Paman Teuchi menyiapkan pesanan Sakura.

"Naruto.. kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau-"

Naruto mendorong kursi dan meletakan sejumlah uang di meja

"terima kasih untuk makananya.. aku sudah selesai"

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum samar kemudian pergi tanpa menghiraukan Sakura.

"apa kau dan Naruto sedang ada masalah Sakura?"

"..."

Sakura diam, Ayamepun enggan bertanya lebih dalam. Jarak antara Naruto dan Sakura terbentang semakin jauh.

-o-0-o-

Hari ini hari terakhir Sasuke untuk melakukan chek up rutin di rumah sakit Konoha, di tangani Sakura. Sasukepun berkemas dan segera pulan ke mansion Uchiha. Sakura mengantar Sasuke dan membantunya pindahan.

Sepi... kesan pertama saat menginjakan kaki di kediaman klan Uchiha, hanya Sasuke seorang yang tinggal di mansion itu.

"a-no Sasuke-kun ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Hn"

Sakura menyiapkan makan malam. Hanya mereka berdua saja dan penuh keheningan.

"aku dengar Naruto- _dobe_ akan berlatih dan pergi meninggalkan Konoha"

".."

Sakura menunduk, tau arah pembicaraan ini tidak menyenangkan. bukan karena berlatih yang menjadi alibinya, mungkin menghindari Sakuralah alasan terkuat Naruto untuk pergi sementara waktu meninggalkan Konoha bulan depan.

" _eto.._ Sasuke-kun ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"bicaralah.."

"aku.."

Sakura mendekap dada dengan tanganya

"aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun! Sudah sejak lama dan sampai sekarangpun tidak berubah.. ku mohon terimalah aku!"

Sakura menunduk penuh permohonan di hadapan Sasuke

"aku hargai perasaanmu"

Sakura mendongakan wajah

"tetapi aku hanya mengaggapmu sebagai seorang teman Sakura"

Raut kekecewaan jelas terpancar di wajah Sakura

"tapi aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun.. sudah sejak lama aku menantimu kenapa kau-"

"perasaanmu padaku hanya ilusi belaka"

"?!"

"pandanganmu terhadap diriku sama seperti gadis lainya yang telah aku temui Sakura.. kau hanya kagum saja, tidak lebih"

"Sasuke-kun aku-"

"aku dengar kau pernah menyatakan perasaanmu saat di negara besi pada Naruto.."

Sakura bungkam, apa yang di katakan Sasuke benar adanya

"dan sekarang kau menyatakan lagi perasaanmu padaku yang jelas-jelas menganggapmu sebatas rekan seteamku"

"..."

"kau selalu merepotkan seperti biasa ya? Sakura.."

"aku selama ini mengejarmu dan Naruto.. menjadi kuat agar tidak bergantung kepada kalian berdua. Aku yang dulu sudah berubah Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak selemah dulu lagi"

"Itachi-nii sudah mengajarkanku banyak arti kehidupan.."

Sasuke mendongakan wajah menatap rembulan yang bersinar di langit malam Konoha

"dan yang aku tau.. masalah perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan"

"..."

"berhentilah mengejar Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura"

Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Sakura

"karena aku tau hatimu tidak disini.."

-o-0-o-

"kau yakin akan pergi?"

"ya aku yakin.."

"apa ini bukan karena Sakura dan Sasuke?"

Lagi, Hokage keenam mengintrupesi Naruto

"Kakashi _sensei_ pasti tau, aku pergi untuk berlatih.. di tempat dimana aku dan Guru petapa genit pernah berlatih dulu "

"aku paham.."

Jeda sejenak

"kenapa kau tidak menerima Hinata? Kau pahlawan sekarang, penyelamat dunia. Semua orang mengagumi"

"ya aku tau _sensei.._ tapi bila maksud _sensei_ dengan alibi seperti itu mengharuskan aku untuk tetap di Konoha _sensei s_ alah.. keputusanku tidak bisa di rubah"

".."

"aku akan menjadi hokage, dan melampaui hokage terdahulu termasuk dirimu"

"Naruto.."

"aku tau maksud _sensei_ aku pergi hanya untuk pelarian karena perasaan kecewa.. tapi lebih dari itu aku butuh waktu untuk menjernikah fikiranku disini"

Kakashi mengagguk paham, Naruto pamit.. dan menyiapkan segalanya untuk pergi dari Konoha. Entah butuh waktu berapa lama Naruto pergi membuang segalanya, merelakan segalanya. Toh janjinya pada Sakura telah dia penuhi, apa lagi yang mengikatnya sekarang?

"Naruto-kun"

Hinata memandang sedih kearah Naruto

"kau... yakin akan pergi?"

"ya.."

"boleh berbicara sebentar?"

Naruto dan Hinata pergi dan duduk di bawah patung pahatan wajah Hokage.

"aku pernah menyatakan perasaanku padamu saat kau melawan Pein"

".."

"tapi sekarang.. tanpa kau menjawabnyapun aku sudah tau seperti apa perasaanmu padaku"

Hinata tersenyum pahit

"maaf Hinata aku-"

"aku tau perasaan tidak bisa di paksakan Naruto-kun.. terlebih Sakura-san selalu berada di sisimu"

Hinata memandang langit, sementara Naruto tertuntuk. Mengetahui inti dari pembicaraanya dengan Hinata kali ini

"aku berusaha melupakan Sakura.. dan mencoba membuka hatiku pada orang lain, padamu yang selalu menatapku sebagai orang yang istimewa. Tapi.. aku tidak bisa. Dan kau tau aku mengingat pesan terakhir dari ibuku"

"..."

"saat menyegel Kyubi dalam diriku.. ibu berpesan tentang pantangan ninja. Dan mencari gadis seperti dirinya.. dan saat itu aku-"

"kau mengingat Sakura, iyakan Naruto-kun?"

Kata-kata Hinata langsung menembus ke dalam hatinya

"aku berusaha melupakanya Hinata.. terlebih Sakura menyukai Sasuke"

"aku mengerti"

Hinata menelan pil kekecewaan, entah untuk yang kesekian kali. Naruto sama sekali tak bisa membuka hati

"aku mengerti jika pada akhirnya.. kau tidak bisa menerima perasaanku padamu aku mengerti Naruto-kun.. akan tetapi"

"..."

"akan tetapi tak bisakah kau tetap berada di Konoha? Kau adalah pahwalan sekarang, penyelamat dunia.. apa lagi yang kau cari Naruto-kun?"

Hinata melihat nanar kearah Naruto, meski dia tau sia-sia.. tetapi setidaknya Naruto tetap berada di Konoha, setidaknya Naruto tidak pergi meninggalkan desa

"maaf Hinata.."

"..."

"aku tidak bisa, aku butuh waktu untuk membuang semua perasaanku pada Sakura. Terus berada di Konoha hanya akan menyakitkanku disini. Terlebih Sasuke telah kembali"

Berakhirkah sekarang? Perasaan Naruto kepada Hinata tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat. Dan mungkin rasa cinta Hinata kekaguman karena Naruto adalah sosok yang pemberani dan berbeda dari laki-laki lain yang di kenalnya.

Dan percakapan itu mengakhiri perasaan Hinata kepada Naruto. Tidak ada harapan, sekalipun Sakura menyukai Sasuke.. tetap saja kalau hati Naruto sudah milik Sakura, Hinata bisa apa? Saat Hinata sendiri itulah air mata yang sedari tadinya di tahanya tumpah ruah.. meluap begitu saja. Kekecewaan dan cintanya berakhir disini..

"kau tidak pantas untuknya Hinata"

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan Hinata dalam kondisi yang tidak ingin di perlihatkanya kepada orang lain. Siapapun, apa lagi kepada Uchiha Sasuke sosok yang tidak begitu di kenalnya. Hinata sudah terlanjur menumpahkan perasaanya. Tidak ada gunanya berbohong bukan?

Toh air matanya juga tidak akan berhenti.. Hinata menangis, hatinya hancur.. Naruto memilih untuk pergi meninggalkanya demi gadis lain yang sama sekali tidak meliriknya.

"kau berhak mendapatkan laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dari Naruto"

Sasuke dengan sigapnya memeluk Hinata, membiarkan gadis itu menangis dalam pelukanya. Hinata tidak dapat menolak, biarlah.. biarlah kali ini saja Hinata menunjukan sisi paling rapuhnya di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke membiarkan Hinata menangis, memanfaatkan dirinya sebagai sandaran Hinata kali ini. Dan tau bahwa Hinata saat ini dalam kerapuhanya, dirinya hancur saat mengetahui seseorang yang di cintainya tidak membalas sama sekali cinta Hinata.

-o-0-o-

 **Namikaze Fansboy part**

-o-0-o-

Myounokuzan adalah tujuan pahlawan perang untuk menenangkan pikir dan juga berlatih agar kelak saat ia kembali ia layak menjadi seorang Hokage dan juga dapat menghilangkan rasa yang menggebu didada pada gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Kami sudah menunggumu Naruto-boy"

Sambutan hangat Naruto dapatkan kala ia sampai di tempat tujuan, namun sambutan hangat dari Fukasaku dan Shima itu tak serta merta membuat hati Naruto ikut menghangat.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan, lagipula kedatanganku kemari untuk berlatih bukan kunjungan ataupun berlibur"

Shima tersenyum. "Tapi semenjak berakhirnya perang kami belum memberikan selamat padamu jadi anggaplah ini sebagai ucapan selamat kami"

Selanjutnya Naruto menghela nafas, jika mereka sudah memaksa maka ia bisa berbuat apa hanya bisa tersenyum dan menerima sambutan dari mereka.

"Tapi.."

Naruto menoleh kearah Fukasaku.

"..Kau itu ninja terkuat bahkan tanpa berlatihpun kau tak akan terkalahkan, sekalipun itu Uchiha terakhir itu"

"Aku tak tahu karena sejatinya hatiku yang berbicara agar aku pergi dan satu-satunya tempat yang terlintas hanya disini"

"Apa karena gadis yang bernama Sakura itu?"

Langkah Naruto terhenti, seprerti ada yang meremas dadanya kala sebuah nama itu terlontar dari mulut Shima, mau tak mau ia harus mengakui.

"Karena aku ingin melupakan perasaanku dan juga menghilang dari bayang-bayangnya" Jawabnya dingin.

"Lalu apa arti janji seumur hidupmu?"

"Dulu janji itu sangat berarti untukku tapi sekarang itu tak akan berarti lagi karena Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha, kembali pada Sakura"

-o-0-o-

Sakura berdiri termangu menatap sang Sensei yang duduk disinggahsana Hokagenya, ia tak percaya dengan rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut bermasker itu.

"Apa maksud Sensei?"

"Si pengecut itu telah meninggalkan desa"

Bukan Kakashi yang menjawab melainkan pemuda raven dibelakang mereka.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?"

Kakashi menghela nafas sesaat. "Naruto meminta izin keluar desa untuk berlatih sekaligus mempersiapkan diri agar layak menjadi Hokage, tapi aku yakin bukan itu maksud ia meninggalkan desa"

"Lalu apa alasannya"

Geram itu yang dirasakan Sasuke, yang ia tahu Naruto-Dobenya adalah orang paling tak peka yang ia kenal namun sepertinya ia harus meralatnya karena orang paling tak peka dan paling bodoh adalah gadis didepannya ini.

"Aku akan memberitahumu satu hal..."

Sakura menatap dalam Sasuke.

"Dia bisa saja membunuhku dilembah akhir saat itu tapi ia tak melakukannya dan Dobe _berkata 'kau harus kembali karena Sakura-chan menunggumu_ ', kau tahu apa artinya itu bodoh?"

Mata Sakura terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dan ia lebih tak percaya bahwa Naruto melakukan semua untuknya, ia kembali teringat ucapan Naruto saat dimonumen Hokage saat ia meminta dirinya agar menjauh darinya.

"Ia pergi karena perasaannya yang tersiksa akan dirimu, ia berharap saat ia kembali ia sudah bisa melupakan perasaannya padamu"

"Hiks..."

Sesak! ia sudah tak kuasa menahan tangis jika ia terus berlama-lama di kantor Hokage, benarkah yang dikatakan Sasuke bahwa dirinya sebodoh itu sampai tak menyadari perasaan Naruto.

Menyesalkah dirinya yang telah menyia-nyiakan perasaan pemuda itu? Setan dalam dirinya seolah menertawakan apa yang tengah menimpa dirinya.

"Sakura"

Kepala pink itu mendongak menatap siapa yang memanggilnya. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan apakah kau menangis?"

Sakura tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembunyikan air mata karena saat ini tubuhnya terlampau lemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura berjalan terhuyung kemudian memeluk Tsunade. "Naruto... Naruto pergi meninggalkan Konoha, dan itu semua karena diriku"

Tsunade mengajak Sakura duduk disebuah kursi panjang ditepi jalan agar lebih leluasa bercerita dan ia tak tega melihat muridnya ini memandangnya tatapan hancur tapi ia lebih tak tega melihat tatapan Naruto seperti minta untuk dibunuh sesaat sebelum meninggalkan desa.

"Apa kau mencintai Naruto?"

Pertanyaan atau lebih ke pernyataan mendapatkan atensinya, namun ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab. "Aku tak tahu, tapi yang aku inginkan agar ia selalu disisiku dan berada disini melakukan hal bodoh yang membuat perasaan menjadi hangat kembali"

Ia ingin menghibur Sakura namun ada yang lebih ingin ia katakan padanya. "Jika memang itu yang kau inginkan maka kau sungguh egois, kau mencintai Sasuke tapi kau juga ingin Naruto selalu berada disisimu, apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan Naruto?"

"..."

Sakura bungkam, ia tahu dirinya salah tapi cintakah ia pada Sasuke saat ia menginginkan kehadiran pemuda pirang bahkan saat bersama Sasuke sekalipun?

"Kau mencintai Naruto?"

Sekali lagi Tsunade bertanya dan kali ini tanpa ragu Sakura mengangguk, permintaan Naruto kemudian pengakuan Kakashi dan Sasuke, yang terakhir pertemuannya dengan Tsunade membuat dirinya sadar siapa yang nyatanya ada didalam hatinya.

"Kalau begitu lupakan dirinya"

"Apa maksud Shisou?"

Sakura tak mengerti dengan ucapan Tsunade.

"Fukasaku-sama memberitahuku bahwa pelatihan kali ini adalah tahapan tertinggi pengguna Senjutsu, dan tentu saja ada resikonya tetapi Naruto menerima resiko itu" Setitik likuid menetes dari iris Hazel Tsunade.

"Lalu apa hubungan pelatihan Naruto dengan aku harus melupakannya?"

"Kenapa kakekku Senju Hashirama dan Jiraiya tidak bisa sampai ketahap yang akan Naruto jalani? Itu karena resikonya, dan resiko itu sendiri adalah melupakan orang yang paling ia kasihi yang tak memiliki hubungan darah dengan dirinya dan untuk kasus Naruto adalah dirimu"

Sakura menangis, tak tahu kenapa takdir seolah menari diatasnya dan menertawakan dirinya yang tengah menderita.

"Aku mengajarimu menjadi Kunoichi yang kuat dan tak mudan menangis, berbesar hatilah jika Naruto memang untukmu ia pasti akan kembali padamu"

-o-0-o-

Saat ini Naruto dan Fukasaku berdiri tegak diatas gunung dengan puncak yang menyerupai kerucut dan disinilah Naruto akan belajar tingakatan terakhir Sennin Mode.

"Untuk kesempurnaan Sennin Mode kau harus melewati tiga tahapan, tahap pertama berada didada disana terdapat titik dimana kau menampung energi alam yang murni, tahap kedua berada ditenggorokan dimana ditahap ini kau harus dapat memilih mana energi yang kau butuhkan dan yang harus kau buang, dan yang terakhir..."

Fukasaku mengambil nafas sejenak rasanya ia berat memgatakan. "Berada di pikiran dimana letak segala aspek Sennin Mode agar kita dapat menyempurnakannya, dan seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya bahwa ditahap ini kau akan melupakan selamanya kenangan tentang orang yang kau kasihi selain hubungan darah. Apa kau siap Naruto-boy?"

"Apa artinya aku akan melupakan Sakura?"

Fukasaku mengedikkan bahu.

"Yang tahu orang yang paling kau kasihi adalah dirimu sendiri, dan aku akan memberitahu bahwa Jiraiya-boy pernah ditahap pikiran namun saat ia harus dipaksa melupakan Tsunade ia lebih memilih mundur dan memilih menjaga orang yang ia cintai dari jauh"

Naruto mendengus. "Kenapa Ero-Sennin bisa sebodoh itu?"

"Itu bukan bodoh melainkan bijaksana, aku masih ingat, dengan jelas apa yang ia katakan pada Lord bahwa apa untungnya hidup tanpa cinta dan ia lebih memilih menjadi orang terlemah didunia tetapi memiliki cinta"

"Apa orang zaman dulu lebih suka mendramatisir?"

"Kau hanya belum mengerti Naruto-boy, saat kau berada ditahap pikiran kau akan mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Jiraiya-boy"

Naruto tak habis pikir dengan guru mesumnya itu, jika saja ia menguasai kemampuam Sennin sempurna ia tak akan mati ditangan Pain dan lebih memilih mempertahankan cintanya pada Tsunade yang jelas-jelas tak membalas perasaannya hingga akhir hayatnya, dan ia bukanlah orang sebodoh itu yang akan melakukan kesalahan sama dengan gurunya.

"Bantuanku cukup sampai disini, setelah ini kau yang akan menentukkan sendiri kapan kau akan siap dan waktu yang akan menjawab kapan kau akan mengakhiri latihan ini"

Naruto mengangguk. "Terimakasih akan bantuannya Papa, aku akan berusaha menyelsaikan ini kurang dari setahun dan akan segera kembali ke Konoha bersiap menjadi Hokage pengganti Kakashi-sensei"

Fukasaku mengangguk mengerti kemudian ia melompat menuruni gunung.

'Kelak kau akan tahu apa maksud ucapanku tadi' Fukasaku berpikir bahwa akan tiba waktunya nanti Naruto akan tahu kenapa Jiraiya membatalkan tahap terakhir itu.

-o-0-o-

Setahun sudah ia mendalami tingakatan terakhir senjutsu Sennin Mode dan kini tiba waktunya ia akan melakukan tahap pikiran.

"Apa kau siap Naruto-boy?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku siap"

Naruto mulai mengambil posisi meditasi, mulai memfokuskan segalanya dan mengosongkan otaknya agar dapat berpikir jernih.

"Tidak mungkin" Fukasaku terkejut karena dengan pelan kelopak mata Naruto mulai berubah jingga kemerahan.

'Hiks...'

Seketika konsentrasi Naruto pecah karena ia mendengar suara tangis yang sangat ia kenal, tapi ia lupa suara siapa itu hingga pikirannya yang kini tengah melayang diruang hampa melihat gambaran sosok gadis bersurai pink menangis sesunggukan di atas kasur.

 _"Hiks" Sakura menangis sesenggukan. Tangannya meremas surat sekuat tenaga. "Kenapa kau pergi Baka? kenapa kau harus melakukan itu? Kenapa kau ingin melupakanku? Hiks... " racau Sakura._

"Siapa dia? Kenapa ia menangis?"

Entah mengapa hatinya merasa pedih melihat gadis itu menangis.

 _"Kumohon kembalilah."_

 _"Beri aku kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu... Hiks, "_

 _"Kumohon kembalilah. " Mohonnya kembali._

 _"Kenapa kau harus pergi Naruto, Kenapa? Hiks. . Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Cepatlah pulang"_

"Dia tahu namaku? Sebenarnya apa hubunganku dengan dirinya sampai ia merindukanku?"

Ia semakin dibuat bingung tapi ada sebuah debaran yang entah mengapa membuat dirinya tak bisa berpikir.

 _"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggumu hiks. . aku mencintaimu... Aku mohon Naruto. "_

Deg!

-o-0-o-

Setahun sudah kepergian seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang entah dimana rimbanya yang akhirnya merunah seratus delapan puluh derajat sikap dan sifat gadis surai pink tersebut yang hampir setiap hari menghabiskan waktu dikasurnya hanya sekedar untuk menangis atau merenungkan kepergian sang pemuda.

"Hiks..."

Dan seperti sekarang, seorang Sakura Haruno menangis untuk kesekian kalinya, sudah banyak para sahabat yang menghibur dirinya namun sepertinya hanya sosok Uzumaki itu yang dapat menghiburnya.

"Kembalilah Naruto"

Sakura bermonolog sendiri, berdoa setiap hari bahwa suatu saat Naruto akan kembali walau Tsunade sudah memperingatkan bahwa kemungkinan saat Naruto kembali ia tak akan dapat mengingat tentang dirinya.

"Apakah karena aku pergi sampai-sampai membuat dirimu menjadi seperti ini, Sakura?"

Sontak saja suara baritone bernada datar itu membuat hatinya tergugah, kemudian ia menengok kearah jendela dan disana ia dapat melihat sosok pirang cepak.

"Na... Naruto?"

"Kau cengeng sekali"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sakura tak menggubris ejekan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Cih, aku hanya membantu temanmu yang merengek padaku agar mendatangimu yang setiap hari menangis karena kepergianku setahun yang lalu"

Sakura tertohok mendengar nada bicara Naruto kali ini yang terlihat sombong. "Apa kau akan pergi lagi?"

"Tentu saja, aku hanya ingin membuat dirimu lebih baik dan setelah ini aku akan kembali melanjutkan pelatihanku..."

"Lupakan aku dan berbahagialah bersama Sasuke, aku akan bahagia jika melihat kalian bahagia kelak" Lanjutnya dengan suara lembut sayu membuat Sakura terhenyak dibuatnya.

Greb!

Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto yang hendak meninggalkan kediamannya bahkan sebelum ia memberikan salam hangat pada dirinya, ia akui ia salah karena membuat sosok didepannya ia berubah menjadi seperti ini.

"Jangan pergi hiks... kumohon jangan pergi dan jangan pernah lupakan aku..."

Naruto masih kokoh.

"Aku harus melakukan ini agar aku layak menjadi Hokage"

Sakura menangis sesenggukan setelah kepergian Naruto lagi, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mengurangi rasa sakit didadanya. "Sakit rasanya hiks... jika nanti kau kembali tidak hiks... mengingatku... hiks"

"Mungkin dengan ini hiks... kau akan sadar betapa aku ingin kau berada disampingku untuk sisa umurku, tapi mungkin cukup sampai disini, maafkan aku semuanya"

Sakura mengambil kunai disakunya, memegangnya erat ia arahkan tepat didadanya, bersiap untuk menantang maut tapi itu tak ada artinya jika itu bisa membuat Naruto selalu mengingatnya walau ia sudah tak ada didunia ini.

Greb!

Pergelangan tangan Sakura ditahan dan Sakura dapat melihat sosok pirang itu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut tak seperti tadi.

"Jangan lakukan itu Sakura-chan, kau akan membuatku menyesal seumur hidup"

"Baka Hiks... baka... baka... baka..."

Sakura memukul dada Naruto setelah membuang kunai itu entah kemana, Naruto menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura seraya menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Kau tahu, pukulanmu itu sangat sakit sekali"

Sakura memeluk Naruto. "Berjanjilah untuk selalu disampingku dan tak akan melupakanku apapun yang terjadi Naruto, ini permintaanku seumur hidup" Pintanya disertai air mata yang berderai sama persis saat ia membuat permintaan pada Naruto dulu.

Naruto diam.. bibirnya yang semula ternganga terkatup dan terdiam. Sakura bersungguh-sungguh kali ini. Namun entah mengapa hatinya tidak tergerak sama sekali dengan yang diucapkan oleh Sakura.

Naruto pernah pergi berlatih selama dua tahun dengan mendiang gurunya, dan kali ini Naruto pergi seorang diri berlatih demi mencapai kekuatan yang matang. akankah hatinya masih disana? Akankah hatinya masih ada untuk Sakura?

"kumohon… jangan pergi lagi"

Sakura berkata sambil memeluk Naruto hangat, seakan _de javu_ hal yang pernah di lakukanya dulu dan berakhir dengan penolakan dari Naruto.

"jangan tolak aku lagi Naruto... kau tau aku bersungguh-sungguh kali ini"

Hening.. Naruto masih dengan kebimbanganya

-o-0-o-

Satu tahun telah berlalu, kini Hinata menata hati dan fikiranya dari Naruto. Merelakan dan melepaskan memang tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan, tapi itulah yang harus di jalani oleh Hinata.

Kabar bahwa Naruto telah kembali ke Konoha terdengar, tidak lantas membuat Hinata segera menemuinya.

Seiring berjalanya waktu, hati seseorang bisa berubah bukan?

Sama seperti Hinata, yang mulai tersentuh dengan ketulusan Sasuke. Dan selama setahun pula Sasuke bercengkrama dengan keluarga Hyuga.

Membuka hatinya yang semula untuk Naruto, mempercayakan hatinya kepada sosok Uchiha yang telah seutuhnya berubah demi dirinya sekarang.

Kabar kedekatan Sasuke dan Hinata telah menyebar di Konoha. Termasuk Sakura yang telah menyadari bahwa Sasuke hanya tertarik pada Hinata seorang. Karena itulah Sakura menemui Hinata dan mengajaknya berbicara serius

" _aku selalu ingin mengejarnya dan mendekatinya tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya.."_

" _..."_

" _aku lupa bahwa cinta itu memang buta, dan Sasuke pernah mencoba untuk membunuhku, mengabaikan seseorang yang selalu ada disampinku dan melindungiku"_

" _.."_

" _dan aku sadar sekarang, bahwa orang yang aku cintai selalu berada di dekatku"_

" _.."_

" _aku memang bodoh baru menyadari hati dan perasaanku dengan jelas saat dia tidak berada di sisiku dan pergi demi kebahagiaanku"_

 _Sakura memandang sendu kearah langit_

" _kau tau Hinata? Selama aku mengenal Sasuke.. dia tidak pernah menunjukan ketertarikanya kepada gadis manapun, tidak sebelum dia mengenalmu.."_

" _dan karena itulah.. dari hatiku yang paling dalam, sebagai sahabat sekaligus rekan satu teamnya aku titipkan Sasuke-kun kepadamu"_

 _Sakura melihat ke dalam netra amethys milik Hinata, menatapnya penuh harap dan permohonan. Hinata tidak perlu untuk terkejut lagi bahwa Sakura menyimpan rasa untuk Naruto.. pria yang amat di cintainya. Karena Hinata sendiripun tau, bahwa Naruto mencintai Sakura.. dan akan selalu mencintai gadis pink itu._

 _Sakura menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangan Hinata sebagai permintaan_

" _kau satu-satunya gadis yang di cintai oleh Sasuke-kun"_

Hatinya hangat, Sasuke selalu ada di sisinya. Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan Sasuke sekarang. Hatinya telah terobati dan menemukan obat dari cinta sejati, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hime.."

Hinata menoleh kepada pemilik mata onyx.. tatapanya lembut, wajahnya memancarkan keteduhan. Sasuke menunjukan kalung berliontinkan lambang kipas Uchiha

"aku ingin kau menjadi seorang Uchiha"

Dan sore itu, Hinata menjadi wanita paling bahagia sedunia

-o-0-o-

Naruto bergetar, sekelebat kenangan dirinya dan Sakura seketika muncul. Memecah konsentrasi pemuda jinchuriki tersebut.

"aku fikir dengan aku pergi itu sudah cukup membuatmu bisa menjadi tenang"

"!"

"mungkin aku terlalu cepat kembali"

Sakura menatap nanar kearah Naruto, apa maksud dari semua ini?

"baiklah.."

Sakura mengusap air matanya yang mengalir

"kalau itu maumu"

Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari balik kantong ninjanya

"mungkin dengan cara ini kau akan percaya.. bahwa aku.. mencintaimu"

"!"

Irish saphirenya membelakak tak percaya, apakah Sakura sebodoh itu? dengan sigap Naruto melemparkan botol racun yang di pegang Sakura

"apa kau gila?!"

Sakura melangkah mundur

"ya kau benar! Aku gila! Dan kau yang membuat aku menjadi seperti ini!"

Sakura berteriak frustasi, bagaimana cara agar menyadarkan Naruto bahwa Sakura telah tulus mencintainya?

"apa kau tidak bisa melihat kesungguhanku?! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat tekad bulatku?! Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan bahwa aku tulus mencintaimu?!"

"..."

"jawab aku! Kau pergi selama setahun kau fikir aku bisa dengan mudah melupakanmu begitu saja hah?! Kau fikir dengan kau pergi kau bisa membuatku bahagia?"

".."

"KAU SALAH!"

Sakura emosi

"KAU SALAH NARUTO! KAU SALAH!"

Bahu Sakura menangis bergetar, air matanya mengalir deras. Hukuman telak untuk Sakura

"kalau kau memang tidak mencintaiku berhentilah.. berhentilah bersikap seperti ini... berhentilah lari dari kenyataan seolah kau mampu"

".."

"karena aku telah merelakan Sasuke.. Sasuke telah memilih Hinata di hidupnya, apa yang Sasuke katakan benar.. perasaanku pada Sasuke hanya ilusi semata.. dan karena itulah mengapa.."

"..."

"mengapa aku menyia-nyiakanmu dan membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa sebenarnya kaulah yang aku cintai selama in Naruto"

Bibir Naruto bergetar, setetes air matanya terjatuh tanpa bisa dia tahan. Naruto langsung memeluk erat Sakura. Membiarkan Sakura menangis dalam pelukanya

"kau jahat Naruto! Kau jahat!"

Sakura memukul dada Naruto, dan lambat laun pergerakanya terhenti seiring dengan pelukan Naruto yang erat meredamnya.

"aku tidak ingin kehilang dirimu lagi.."

"..."

"aku mohon padamu.. jangan pergi tinggalkan aku lagi"

Naruto tidak kuasa, apakah dia harus bahagia karena perasaanya terbalas sekarang? Apa yang di katakan Sakura benar adanya tanpa kebohongan. Jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Naruto mencintai Sakura, dan akan selalu mencinta gadis itu.

"maafkan aku"

".."

"maafkan aku Sakura-chan"

Sakura masih menangis dalam dekapan Naruto

"aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi"

Naruto menghapus air mata Sakura dan mereka berciuman hangat melepaskan segala perasaan yang ada.

\- The End -

 **A/N :** ini adalah fiction kolaborasi saya bersama author Namikaze Fansboy , untuk part masing-masing pengerjaan sudah di beri tanda dan untuk scene terakhir saya yang menuntaskan. Well bisa di bilang ini kurang ngefeel iya tau. Dan kalau ada yang berharap fic ini di buat sequel silakan hubungi author Namikaze fansboy (barangkali dia sudah ada niat balik ke ). dan kalau dari readers banyak yang menemukan banyak typo harap maklum karena saya memang kurang teliti.

So, saya harap anda memberi apresiasi untuk fic kolaburasi ini dengan meninggalkan jejak. Karena reviews yang anda tinggalkan sangat berarti untuk author.

Salam,

Shionna Akasuna & Namikaze Fansboy.. 3


End file.
